Sift Heads Street Wars Protagonist
Sift Heads Street Wars Protagonist is player-created playable character, main protagonist and primary protagonist in multiplayer story mode of Sift Heads Street Wars. Player can customize hair, facial hair, hair and facial hair colour, clothes, clothes colour, hats, glasses, glassess colour, accessories, age, family, nationality, vehicle, aliases, gender, alias and name. Background Sift Heads Street Wars Protagonist is a person travelling to city for meet a friend from social media that meets Duncan, Duncan said that they can found job from his friend Michael first time that meets a guy named Michael, says that guy found some job in Mr. Brooks. In the begining that person's first meeting with Mr. Brooks on first mission,. later that kills some street gang members for him (1-5 missions). In sixth mission that person founds package and delivers to Duncan, Michael and Dominic's warehouse and meets Dominic in this mission, after that person goes for say to that person delivered package, later Mr. Brooks thanks him, In seventh mission that person, Duncan, Michael, Dominic and Mr. Brooks were ambushed by street gang members, In the gunfight Mr. Brooks died, after they kill all of members in ambush but only one of survived and they interrogated him for find out who is their leader and find his hangout after some torture he tells their leader is Rexford and his second-in-command is Willson both of stays in gang house with two floor later they kill him and after this four guys go to their leaders house after they kill all of them except their leader Rexford and their second-in-command Willson, both of escaped. In eighth mission Duncan, Michael and Dominic introducted Al, Josef, Xander and Xavier to that person, their mission is assault on a bar later kills all of them and rescues barmen from that gangsters. In Nineth Mission they steal bulletproof-car from gang, In Tenth Mission they assault on gang's place and main headquarter also their place this place have five floor and every floor have five rooms, also Rexford and Willson stays in main controllroom (3rd room of 3rd floor), later they kill All Members including Rexford and Willson, Gang is Wiped out. In Eleventh Mission their mission was stealing car from Italian Mafia, that person stealed car from this gang, later In Twelweth Mission Italian Mafia Members attack on their Warehouse they are too strong, they close to death. later a japanase man with come with Car and rescued them and Michael asks who is he and where are going take to their house, japanase man said my name is Kiro and I take you our house, minutes later they arrived his house and they entered inside of house, they go to Living Room, In the Living Room, there are 1 sofa and man with sunglasses sitting on it. then they are sitting sofas. Kiro introduce Vinnie to this eight guys and introduce this eight guys to Vinnie. then they chat with each other. then one girl with sunglasses enters. Vinnie introduce Shorty to this eight guys and introduce this eight guys to Shorty, then Eight guys stay in Vinnie's home as their home. In Thirteenth mission Vinnie Tells about Luzio the new overboss of Red Mafia after Alonzo's death. and tells about four underbosses of Red Mafia they are Rhino, Enrico, Bernardino and Adolfo, then tells they meeting on warehouse, their mission is killing Red Mafia Overboss Luzio, Primary Target is Luzio Secondary Targets are Rhino, Enrico, Bernardino and Adolfo. then Vinnie make them plan and make strategy map of warehouse. Luzio and his four underbosses is ın the meeting room of warehouse, Luzio sits on Large Chair on head corner of Table two underbosses sat on right side and two underboss sat on left side of table. ın 5 guards on inside of warehouse, 3 guards on rightside, 2 guards on leftside, then they maked plan. then crew entered inside and started assault they killed 3 guards on inside Category:Main Characters Category:Playable Characters